The continually growing world-wide popularity of gambling, in casinos, electronically via computer games and through the Internet, makes it necessary to discover new and interesting methods of gaming and wagering to attract players. Exposure to card games in particular has become almost common place through the mainstream media, such as televised poker games on a popular sports network. Players demand card games that are novel, more challenging, and offer more opportunities to win. Casinos and other gaming businesses desire to attract players but must also ensure that they can stay in business by making more money than they pay out to players. What is needed to satisfy the needs of both players and gaming businesses is a combination of new games with multiple options of wagering on the games. Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,774, 6,698,759, and 7,325,806, and U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0111308. Despite these efforts, there remains an increasing demand for something new and better, there is a need for a novel card game with bonus wagering.